custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToaOfDubstep680
Welcome Welcome to the CBW! I already saw on your userpage that you added my self-MoC to your favorites. It's great you like him! -- 22:40, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:MOC Use You're going to have to be a lot more specific than that, but, right off the bat, you can use Outo, Vancha and Shylock. No string attached to those characters. :P Usually I only allow users a total of five minor characters, excluding my main cast. Which ones in particular are you interested in using and what roles do you want them to play in your story? Hmm, I'm OK with Knox being killed off. I have no issue with that. I would like to know more about the circumstances of Betak's proposed death before I agree to that, however. I don't want you to just use the character for the sake of killing her off. She is, after all, one of my leading characters. As for Vunto, go ahead. Betak and Knox are both Agori, and Betak has never had anything to do with weapon-designing. Perhaps Torlo would be better-suited? Sure. :P No problem. If you want, I'd be willing to loan up some of the other Falling in the Black Matoran characters for use in this project too. Your former Trivia I just saw some content BTD27 deleted on your userpage. I won't quote you here; you know what you wrote and everybody can look it up in the history. Since you wish not only me but also some fellow users to die and rot, I would ask you to remove my username from your page and don't try to contact me ever again. 08:23, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Your Recent Edits Hello. It has recently been brought to my attention that you have made some very offensive comments towards two members of the community lately. As far as I can tell, they have done nothing to justify such a response from you and I've been told that this whole ordeal started when one of the users removed a snippet from the trivia section of your userpage. Quite frankly, what you originally put there was not appropriate. As a community, CBW does not advocate any particular political/religious views because of the nature of our content; we revolve solely around a retired LEGO line, a line which did not actively advocate anything in either the political or religious arena. We have no problem with you mentioning your own personal beliefs and ideologies on your userpage, but it should be done in a way that doesn't offends others, and incidentally, it has in this case. Any beliefs you wish to promote should be done off the site, so blatantly posting statements like the ones you did in your trivia section and also on two users' talk pages will not be tolerated. Not only did you choose to actively spite them on your userpage, but the messages you left them on their talk pages were highly offensive. Now, I really don't want you to assume I'm picking on you for belonging to a certain religion; I would respond the exact same way to a non-believer if he posted anti-religious statements. Neutrality in topics such as these are an integral part of our policy, so I recommend you read over our Appropriate Content Policy to prevent similar incidents like this happening again in the future. You're only a new user on this site, and as far as I can tell, you have done absolutely nothing wrong prior to this incident. I really don't want to see you forced off this site so early into your time here, but if you break site rules like this again, then the staff will have to deal with you in a manner we deem appropriate. Because of this, you have received a warning; you shouldn't consider this a major slant against your name, but you should keep it in mind next time you think of posting any kind of political/religious statements on this site. If you have any further questions about our policies, feel free to contact me or any other members of the staff team. Regards, http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 10:02, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Additionally, in spite of the comments that were made, I am still willing to extend the hand of forgiveness, provided that you become more tolerant of other peoples' beliefs in future. I do not hate you and - to my knowledge - I have never expressed such a dreadful disdain towards you or your religious orientation. If I could just have an apology and if you could kindly remove the content from your userpage, I would be more than happy to put this unsavory business behind us and resume as if it never happened. As Chicken Bond said, until today there was no reason for anyone to think any less of you. You seem like a good-natured individual and you spoke with considerable fondness of both Vorred and myself previously. I would prefer not to have my impression of you tainted, nor your impression of Vorred and I. I don't really want to continue on this anymore, but I just got back from vacation and saw some editing on my talk page. What you wrote is not acceptable at any point, I gave you absolutely no reason to react like that. I have a high respect for BTD27 here, because for me no apology can fix what you did. You made an open threat with detailed descriptions on how you want us to die. Any further comments from your side will be instantly deleted, I really don't care if they're positive in any way. On the internet I can keep the people away from me who show that high amount of hate. I normally give people a second chance and it came to that at some time, but you just broke the line of forgiveness. -- 10:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC)